RVL8R
by Paul-Patrick Brasfield
Summary: This story created by Victor R. Ellsworth will be based in 3 acts.  ACT 1-Lethal Loyalty, ACT 2-Laid down in the Rural Underground, and ACT 3-By Process of Elimination.


WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 1-MAY WE COME TO ORDER

PANEL 1

CAPTION-Dusk hovers over the riverfront warehouse where the Citizens for Civil Responsibility

headquarters located on the Brooklyn Heights overlooking lower Manhattan.

PANEL 2

Guglielmo "Billy the Bully" Angelli prepares the C4CR to come to order.

SFX-Gavel Bangs!

1. BILLY-May we come to order, come on everybody look sharp, look sharp.

PANEL 3

The members sat quietly for the impromptu meeting, while the floormaster introduces the

Billy.

1. FLOORMASTER-Loyal order of the C4CR, it's been a great privilege to introduce our national

chair Guglielmo Angelli.

PANEL 4

Billy embraces the Floormaster.

SFX-Loyal order applauses.

PANEL 5

Billy wields an envelope with a summons to appear in court.

1. BILLY-Loyal order this letter has been brought to my attention about

the $250,000 dollar gift we presented to Southern Justice.

2. MAZZIO-How boss?

PANEL 6

Giuliese "Julie the Stoolie" diStampo perspires over the bribe that came in

the form of a check written by the Feds after being interrogated.

1. GUIDO-Upon this meeting of the order, there's a traitor that sits among us.

2. BILLY-I wonder who can that be?

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 2-A TRAITOR SITS AMONG US

PANEL 1

Billy stares at Julie to discover if he was the traitor who sits among the order

BILLY-Is there something you'd like to tell us "genero"?

JULIE-"Suocero" a donation to the C4CR, $250,000.

PANEL 2

Order looks at Julie as if he was a wolf in sheep's clothing chanting the Italian word for liar.

THE LOYAL ORDER-"BUGIARDO!" "BUGIARDO!" BUGIARDO!"

PANEL 3

Billy and the officers circle Julie.

BILLY-Since you've got the audacity to marry my daughter, I don't know

what punishment should I render.

PANEL 4

A ballot reading C4CR is to vote on what consequence should Julie suffer.

PANEL 5

Mario straps Julie onto a polygraph to prove his innocence.

JULIE-Mario,you got to believe me!

MARIO-Sorry, I've got mouths to feed.

PANEL 6

Billy and the panel watch through the glass to prove that Julie's the traitor as Mario interrogates him Julie cracks under pressure.

MARIO-Giulese di Stampo was the check valued at $250,000 used for the purpose for the C4CR donation?

JULIE-YES!

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 3-I'M NOT A JUDAS, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!

CAPTION-It's been 2 hours Julie awaits for the results of the lie detector test to prove his loyalty to Billy and the C4CR.

PANEL 1

Mario stares at the loyal order to discover that Julie failed.

MARIO-Papa Guglielmo,

PANEL 2

Billy and his panel huddles with Mario to address Julie's results.

BILLY-Well, how'd it go?

MARIO-He failed every question there was on the test.

PANEL 3

Mario shows the results to Billy while the loyal order provided the results

for the ballots to Mario while they stared down Julie.

JULIE-What? I told the truth about the check.

MARIO-But you lied about the usage of it.

PANEL 4

The loyal order stood on their feet pointing their thumbs down to Julie on

the grounds of embezzlement. Billy orders the Floormaster to put down the phone

and call his daughter Angela to stand in front as is she's guilty for her husband's

sins.

BILLY-It's time I made that bitch Angie a widow.

ANGIE-You called for me daddy.

PANEL 5

Angela stands next to Julie to order him to confess about his loyalty.

JULIE-Honey, about the $250,000 check that we got from the government?

ANGIE-Yeah, we're going on a honeymoon and we're having a baby.

PANEL 6

Billy's rage erupts after Angela and Julie mask themselves to be at good graces with him.

BILLY-SKIP THE PART OF ME BEING A GODDAMN GRAMPA AND TELL HER HOW YOU GOT IT!

JULIE-I, I, I'M NOT A JUDAS TO STAB YOU IN THE BACK YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 4-ACE: ADMISSION, CONFESSION, AND EUTHANIZATION

PANEL 1

Julie is trying his best to defend himself about the $250,000 he's gotten from

the government for being an informant to stab Billy by naming Klovis King of the

Memphis chapter of Southern Justice. Billy rolls the footage from the Memphis

Police Department files on how Klovis is being interrogated.

BILLY-We had cameras hidden your car and how took that $250,000 from an FBI agent.

ANGIE-Daddy, look please understand, he had no choice...

PANEL 2

Julie stood his ground and readies to defend himself and the honor of his wife

in front of Billy.

JULIE-YEAH I TOOK THE MONEY, I DID IT!

PANEL 3

Julie comes clean about the betrayal.

JULIE-I TOOK THE MONEY SO I CAN TAKE YOU OUT FOR CLOSING DOWN THAT YOUTH

CENTER THAT MY FAMILY BUILT FROM THE GROUND UP!

BILLY-YOUR FAMILY WENT BANKRUPT BECAUSE OF THEY WERE CAUGHT PLAYING ROBIN

HOOD JUST LIKE YOURSELF!

PANEL 4

Julie clinches his fist to take a swing at Billy but the ushers did awat with

him sending him to the other room for the final punishment.

BILLY-GET THIS WINCH I CALL MY DAUGHTER OUT OF MY SIGHT!

ANGIE-DADDY NO!

PANEL 5

Angie is removed be the female ushers while Billy and a random drawing of

the order to have 5 members join him to be rid of Julie.

PANEL 6

CAPTION-In the back of the C4CR headquarters a small slaughterhouse where traitors meet their fate, Julie with head shaved is stripped down to his bikini briefs strapped with copper wiring connected to a battery 6 members prepare to witness Julie being electrocuted, he whimpers to save himself.

JULIE-BILLY I'M SORRY! WE NEEDED THE MONEY!

BILLY-TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES, YOU BACKSTABBING SON-OF-A-BITCH!

THROW THE GODDAMN SWITCH!

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 5-AFTER THE FUNERAL

PANEL 1

Julie faces 50,000 volts of electricity seeping through his perspired body

dies in 30 seconds.

SFX-AAAAAAHHHHH!

PANEL 2

Billy orders the electrician to turn off the battery and rose awareness.

BILLY-MAKE THIS A LESSON TO YOU ALL, IF YOU'RE A JUDAS LIKE MY SON-IN-LAW.

YOU'LL END UP DEEP FRIED LIKE A CHICKEN IN HOT OIL BUT WITH JUICE.

MEETING ADJOURNED.

PANEL 3

CAPTION-THAT AFTERNOON AT MOUNT SERENE CEMETERY.

Giuliese "Julie the Stoolie" is being laid to rest with his widow and brother

Gianni, he reflects on the good times that they've had.

GIANNI-I've done 7 years in Attica prison for a drug-deal gone bad and now

this.

ANGIE-Gianni, I know he wanted to come clean with me about what he did.

PANEL 4

Angie gives Gianni the check that the feds made out to him.

ANGIE-He wanted me to have it but daddy's going to come after me for it.

GIANNI-I ain't gonna cash it just yet, cause when I do, it's gonna be

after the party who's responsible.

PANEL 5

CAPTION-40 YARDS AWAY 2 FBI agents in a Hyundai Sonata, taking snapshots of Angie's transaction to Gianni for the check.

AGENT #1-She gave it to him, $250,000.

AGENT #2-My question is where does she go from here? Or what he's going

to do next?

PANEL 6

Angie and Gianni embrace as he wipes the tears away from her eyes.

GIANNI-Hey, make a proud uncle, okay.

ANGIE-Like 20/20, I'll be in touch so you be in touch.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 6-H2RF

PANEL 1

Caption-That evening.

Gianni in his Hyundai Genesis coupe, viewing a jpg. of him and Julie wrenching

on a '64 Pontiac drinking a Mello Beam (a mixture of Mello Yello soda pop and Jim Beam

whiskey).

GIANNI-I'm going to get whoever I did this to you, fratello.

PANEL 2

Gianni fires up his car to remove the grieve from his head to his right foot

speeding through the Lincoln Tunnel with the instrumentation reading 140 miles per hour

with 6000 revolutions-per-minute.

PANEL 3

Zooming through Times Square zigzagging through taxicabs and police cars, an

undercover in an All Wheel Drive Hyundai Sonata chases Gianni.

PANEL 4

SFX-PUTT-DING! Gianni throws a connecting rod, smokes the engine and pulls

over in the parking tower next to the Waldorf Astoria.

PANEL 5

Gianni sobs over the loss of Giuliese, while the officer taps on the glass to

issue him a speeding ticket and a summons to appear in court.

PANEL 6

CAPTION-That afternoon in traffic court, the judge stares down Gianni to give

him his speech.

JUDGE-The streets of Manhattan isn't your personal dragstrip, the sentence is

$500 and 6 months in jail.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 7 BETTER DAYS

PANEL 1

CAPTION-That afternoon in the city jail.

Gianni sits idle in jail with an orange jumpsuit making pre-arrangements on what he needs to do investigate Julie's murder, an FBI agent with Detective Hardy McGrath approaches his jail cell.

HARDY-Gianni diStampo, bail's been posted.

GIANNI-What's the catch?

PANEL 2

CAPTION-That late evening at F.B.I. Headquarters

FBI agent Elvis Campbell awaits for Gianni's answer to apprehend the

guilty parties responsible for Julie's death.

HARDY-Gianni diStampo, this is F.B.I. agent Elvis Campbell.

ELVIS-Sit down, the reason we've posted your bail if you co-operate with us.

PANEL 3

Still seated inside the interrogation room, Agent Campbell and Detective McGrath renders information about Julie before his untimely demise.

GIANNI-So my brother was a Judas to Billy? So what he told me wanted out

because of the use of the money that presented to him.

HARDY-But it was too late, the only thing we're interested in is the check

made out to him by Klovis King.

PANEL 4

Telephoning the Memphis Police Department to get Klovis' statement upon receipt a .doc has been e-mailed and a printout was made.

GIANNI-The check? I don't recall a check being endorsed to me.

ELVIS-Well we were yards away from you at the funeral when his widow

slipped something in your pocket.

PANEL 5

Hardy telephones the judge to get a warrant for Angie's arrest but a restraining order was placed on them prior. Phone hangs up, Hardy had no choice but to release Gianni, entering the interrogation room.

HARDY-WELL GET ME A COURT-ORDER OF IMMUNITY!

Gianni, get your civies on get the hell out of here!

ELVIS-Don't you dare leave town.

PANEL 6

Exiting out of the precinct, Gianni comes across the way in a tow truck

Jesus and Rocco, he smiles and got about.

JESUS-Oye Juanito aqui!

ROCCO-Dude, we got the Genesis at the shop.

GIANNI-Come on let's go!

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 8-HOME SWEET HOME

PANEL 1

CAPTION-THAT EVENING.

It's 1:30 in-the-morning, Gianni re-enters into his family's motorworks to the sound

of heavy panting and humping and he discovers Adnan and his girlfriend Jasmine in the room under

the covers.

GIANNI-Don't tell me I already know, what's the story about that Azera and the Sonata?

ADNAN-Gianni when did you get out? Babe this is a friend of mine Gianni diStampo.

PANEL 2

Adnan and Jasmine are shaken because they were naked and ashamed of Gianni.

GIANNI-Hey, don't mind me, and I was at Daze of Our Lives showbar and I remember Jasmine.

I'll step out where you can get dressed.

PANEL 3

The other 4 friends join in to discover Adnan and turned tail.

JESUS-We'll wait until dawn, right now McGrath is about to become the monkey on your back

and the feds have got you like a dog on a leash.

PANEL 4

CAPTION-DAWN

The crew went to work to finish the doorjob on Jasmine's Sonata, while Gianni tests the tubocharged

4 cylinder engine as he placed it on the dyno, it sputters into submission.

GIANNI-Fellas, the engine's gone of my Genesis.

ROCCO-The Genesis sedan is a total loss, so we'll have to take the V8 out of that and put it in there.

PANEL 5

The Genesis was placed next to Gianni's coupe but they've gotten an idea about how they're going to salvage

the sedan.

JESUS-Remember that BMW, that's parked outside? We can take the cosmetics off of it and put on the sedan.

ROCCO-Good, we can jump on the computer and conceptualize a design for it.

PANEL 6

2 Hyundai Sonatas were parked at a coffeehouse 2 blocks behind Gianni's shop, comes across Jesus in his

Hyundai Elantra rolled right pass him giving the gang sign to them.

SFX-ROAR! (Sound of the exhaust in Jesus' Elantra)

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 9-PENTAGONAL PRESENCE

PANEL 1

Detective McGrath and 5 agents made their presence felt when Gianni placed a restraining

order against them for the error that was made previously.

HARDY-Ladies and Gentlemen, this is why I've got a job as an officer

the law.

ELVIS-It gives us Carte Blanche to go through or over to it.

PANEL 2

DEA and CIA agents with battering rams prepare to make their entrance when

the garage door opens with Adnan and Rocco with flamethrowers with Gianni

in the background but ATF agent Ivalyn Daley steps in front of the fire.

IVALYN-I wouldn't want you to use those on us, we come to talk to you in peace.

GIANNI-What the hell you want with us? I did my 7 years stretch at Attica.

PANEL 3

Hardy walks inside the garage to negotiate a proposition.

HARDY-Come in and we'll talk about something lucrative.

GIANNI-Like what? Who killed Julius? The check that was made out to him?

You're gonna charge him for embezzling Billy?

PANEL 4

Gianni brings the agents inside to join in on what they've got to offer while

the agents each fill them in about on how lucrative cooperation can get them.

IVALYN-Klovis King was found guilty for 4 accounts of prostitution, weapons, narc-

otics, and money laundering, making his younger brother Klyde the sole leader of

Southern Justice.

JESUS-Klyde? He's got ties with my brother Iscario in the southside of Nashville, and

he left Klyde after he was arrested for street racing and transportating meth across

the county.

PANEL 5

They all gather around Gianni's car for a plan of their own while he was working on getting

a brand new engine. Agent Joseph Saunders of the CIA tells them about another associate

that has ties with Julie's murder.

JOSEPH-Boris Krasnov, patriot of the former Soviet Senate, now president of the

Red Spike Organization.

ADNAN-My cousin Thomas joined the doubting one, has taken up residency in Brighton

Beach when they have an office just kitty-corner to where he lives.

PANEL 6

I.R.S. agent Debbie Lewis, confessed to Gianni about the check that was written out

to Julie.

DEBBIE-The $83,333 check was for your father Pietro diStampo after he was audited

and it was endorsed to your brother Julius.

ROCCO-But where'd the other two-thirds of that check came from?

ALL-Klovis King.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 10-7 CRIME FAMILIES

PANEL 1

Continuing their purpose to expunge the diStampo family to prove that his defection

from "Billy the Bully" is true the feds announced 4 more crime families involved.

ELVIS-Here's 4 more crime families that's about to have a conference within a month

but we'd don't know where or when.

HARDY-Yakuza Cubana-They laid claim to be certified billionaires, how? Payola,

Prostitution they've gotten the entire Atlantic and Gulf Coast covered like BP

making a giant mess of things.

PANEL 2

Gianni activates a CGI screen of the mainland while he and the group huddles

to cooperate with the feds.

ROCCO-Cult Creole, how do I know? I've got a cousin down in the Big Easy working

undercover when they got washed away by Katrina.

IVALYN-But I've gotten hold of Interpol in Port-au-Prince so their shipping all

the warrants to us.

PANEL 3

Another screen pops up where the footage shows 2 more crime families, Loco Arruinar

and the Ace of Spayed Motorcycle Club performing a transaction.

JESUS-Hey wait a minute, I just got off the phone with Iscario and he can recog-

nize that bike with an Ace symbol.

KERMIT-The name of the chopper shop is known as the Ace of Spayed Motorcycles out of

Las Vegas, Nevada and the woman's name is

PANEL 4

A wanted poster of Lucille Griffin stated WANTED: ALIVE

GIANNI-Lucy Griffin, the same one who sold her eggs to build her gang.

KERMIT-And that's where the Spayed part came from when we made numerous

attempts to apprehend her for tax evasion.

PANEL 5

A view of Taos, New Mexico on the Thunderclap Reservation, where Chief Salazar

raises to the heavens for the ritual of restraint against the feds.

SFX-Lightning strikes above the desert causing a major storm.

PANEL 6

Agent Gabriel Mathis of the D.E.A. was the last to fill in the information.

GABRIEL-And finally Chief Rafael "Thunderclap" Salazar, father Mexican and mother

Navajo, the narcotics manufacturer who's continuing his father's business with the

Salazar Cartel located in Ixtapa, Mexico.

HARDY-And a supply truck will arriving in 6 hours are you all up for it, if so...

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 11-REDEMPTION FOR SALVATION OR RETREAT FOR INCARCERATION

PANEL 1

CAPTION-Last time Hardy made the entire diStampo Garage an offer they shouldn't

refuse.

A FedEx fleeter truck pulls into the entryway of the garage with upgradable parts

to rebuild Gianni's Genesis to turn it from a beater into a Special Ops arsenal on

wheels, but it was Gianni's call.

HARDY-What's it going to be gentlemen take it or leave it?

PANEL 2

Gianni extends his hand and tells him.

GIANNI-Get the dollies, unload the truck, and let's get justice for Julius!

PANEL 3

The crew all sat down at the table conference style to discuss the dismantling

and construction while the blueprints of the Genesis on which parts need to be

replaced and sold on e-Bay.

HARDY-Okay here's how its going to go down, there's 10 of us and we can be

split up in pairs.

GIANNI-My crew covers 5 grounds of the shop, Performance, Interior, Suspension,

Body, and Electriconics.

PANEL 3

Everybody stares at Gianni as if he made up a word.

GIANNI-Electrical+Electronics=Electriconics, next time put the head-and-shoulders

to your scalps when you're in the shower.

ADNAN-I see like in "Pimp my Ride". I dig that, I happen to be the expert

on motors, and right now I pick you Ivalyn to work with me and Jasmine.

PANEL 4

Adnan, Ivalyn, and Jasmine walks into the engine room to overhaul the 4.6L

Tau engine. Jesus and Kermit teamed up with the Suspension, when he presented

him a gift.

KERMIT-Jesus, I came across your brother Iscario and he wanted to you have these

20" American Racing Torq-Thrust M rims

JESUS-And I got something for him on return, Pirelli P Zero tires.

PANEL 5

Gabriel and Rocco had information about the meeting of the C4CR as they talked

it over coffee and electriconics.

ROCCO-I've got info about Memphis if you have any info about the Big Easy

GABRIEL-Deal.

PANEL 6

Elvis and Leo gotten to work on the interior, while Gianni and Hardy gotten to

work on the body of the Genesis.

GIANNI-We all know that Rome wasn't built in a day, so we'll prove them wrong, Gabe's

got information to share with us.

GABE-My conversation with Rocco is that he's gotten a card to join the C4CR which

will be having their conference in Memphis in 3 weeks, so we have to get this car

has to be tested and ready.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 12-CODENAME: RVL8R

PANEL 1

CAPTION-72 hours later...

Gianni's car has been reconstructed, tests passed, he sits inside his ride to

receive his 1st objective assignment is to...

GIANNI-Bust a prostitution ring in Bed-Stuy ran by Rahim Abdul-Akbar.

GPS-You'll find him at Club Zanzibar.

PANEL 2

Gianni arrives at Club Zanzibar with Elvis and Hardy in the Sonata awaiting for

Rahim when his hooker brought back poor results.

RAHIM-$50 that's all you can come up with?

HARDY-Looks like he's been arrested for pandering 6 times, but this time 7 won't be

lucky for him.

PANEL 3

Magnetic beam attracts Rahim shooting him 50 feet high in the air and lands on

the back of the Sonata with the restraining cage in the back.

HARDY-Rahim Abdul-Akbar, thought you've retired from the pimping industry?

RAHIM-What you want from me, information?

ELVIS-A little more than that, headquarters.

PANEL 4 While Rahim was being interrogated about the murder of Julie the Stoolie

and was booked on human trafficking.

ELVIS-Gianni did you get that?

GIANNI-Yeah, Rahim happens to be working for P.C. Fox but revelator analyzed him

as Philippe-Charles Reynard with the French-Creole name for Fox.

PANEL 5

Gianni, Elvis and Hardy returned to the garage to pack up for Memphis to make the

bust.

HARDY-Alright we've gotten a lead and Gabe was right about the meeting in Memphis.

GABE-And the C4CR stands for the Citizens for Civil Responsibility which Rahim happens

to be a member.

PANEL 6

Gianni opens up a box to issue uniform shirts for everyone.

GIANNI-Which he'll be out in 3 hours. Here, shirts for everybody Red and Black with

our new codename-RVL8R.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 13-CARTELIZATION

PANEL 1

CAPTION-Somewhere in Memphis, TN.

Signpost reads C4CR-Citizens for Civil Responsibility.

PANEL 2

Klyde King's staff were served as hosts to the 6 crime families while Billy compliments him.

BILLY: Great BBQ Klyde, whom do I see to have it brought to NYC?

KLYDE: You see a guy named Oz, I know you'll treat him right and he'll do the same.

PANEL 3

Billy slips 5 crisps $100 bills to Oz.

BILLY: Here that's for you, I'll be needing your services for next month.

OZ: Cool, Here, take $200 back, I'm well-settled.

PANEL 4

SFX-BANG!

Klyde heads to the podium, bangs the gavel 10 times to get the merger started.

KLYDE: Ladies and Gentlemen, may we please come to order.

Crowd take their seats.

PANEL 5

Klyde introduces Billy to them.

KLYDE: Ladies and Gentleman as president of Southern Justice, the southern chapter of

Citizens for Civil Responsibility, it's my privilege.

Billy finishes his beer.

PANEL 6

Gianni inside RVL8R parallel parked on Jerry Lee Lewis Boulevard eavesdropped

on the cartelization.

KLYDE (on HD monitor): To introduce a man who practices what he preaches after the loss of his son-in-

law Julius diStampo carrying on his legacy.

GIANNI: Legacy my ass motherfucker, I wonder what the Volunteer state thinks of you.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 14-GIANNI DI STAMPO: WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE

PANEL 1

Billy is ready for his 45 minute long speech and the unifying ceremonies.

KLYDE: Please welcome the president of the Angelli Family based out of Manhattan Long

Island New York, Guglielmo Giuseppe Angelli.

PANEL 2

SFX-Crowd applauses

Klyde embraces Billy.

BILLY: Thank you for that warm introduction and hospitality Southern Justice.

PANEL 3

Crowd rises to their feet with their heads bowed and eyes closed in memoriam while the bell

tolls 12 times.

BILLY: Ladies and Gentlemen will you all kindly rise for a moment of silence in loving

memory of those we've lost over the years.

SFX-BING!

PANEL 4

The C4CR raises their heads after the amen, while he commences

BILLY: And may they all Rest In Peace!

EVERYONE: AMEN!

PANEL 5

CAPTION-Back at the intersection of boulevards Elvis Presley and Jerry

Lee Lewis.

Gianni jams an audio transmission to prevent Billy from his motivating speech

to get through to the audience.

GIANNI (over P.A.)-And you forgot one more, it is I, John the Revelator, throw-

ing the book at the 7 fiends.

BILLY-I know you, Gianni diStampo, where are you, you ingreatful SON OF A BITCH?

Alright I'm cutting this short and sweet $1,000,000 to bring that brother of that

traitor.

WORKING TITLE-RVL8R

PAGE 15-EVERYBODY FAILS

PANEL 1

CAPTION-The feds in Hyundais overheard the signal and started their apprehension

but was Elvis orders them to standdown and give Gianni a headstart across the Miss-

issippi River. While Hardy sends an electronic transmission to the commander of the

ASPS (Arkansas State Patrol).

ELVIS-Everybody stand down, stand down give Gianni a 30 mile headstart.

HARDY-Attention all ASP units, this is Detective Hardy McGrath of the Manhattan

Precinct of the NYPD, when you see a red and black Hyundai Genesis let him pass

I repeat, DO NOT PULL THIS CAR OVER.

PANEL 2

Commander Travis Hart of the ASPS (driving Santa Fes, Tuscons, and Tiburones)

issues feedback to Hardy.

TRAVIS-We copy you Detective McGrath, please fill us in about this request maybe

we have some information to share.

HARDY-We're investigating the murder of one Julius diStampo, and I know that the

death penalty was issued to one Klovis King.

PANEL 3

Seven black Hyundai Genesis sedans with the family members riding in the back are

in apprehension of Gianni, while the trooper issues a suggestion to Travis.

ASPS trooper-Sir, what about these seven microlimousines that are in pursuit?

TRAVIS(over P.A.)-It's your call detective.

HARDY(over P.A.)-Do you have any helicopters on hand? If so cancel them and let

them go at on Interstate 40 alright I'll let all the county sheriffs in on this

PANEL 4

Travis orders the helicopters to stay grounded but it was too late by the order

of the governor the 6 ASPS whirlibirds hurl over the Arkansan skies.

TRAVIS (over P.A.)-Too late it was the governor who issued the order.

PANEL 5

The C4CRs in the black sedan catches up to Gianni sandwiching him

and when Billy and Klyde rolled down their windows pulling out their M-16 rifles

the 5 frontal cars slam their brakes spinning in about face leaving him with nowhere

to go.

BILLY-GET OUT OF THERE DI STAMPO! WHERE'S THE CHECK?

PANEL 6

The C4CR surrounds Gianni with guns on hand preparing to reunite Gianni with

Giuliese.

GIANNI-The check? What check?

BILLY-BUGIARDO! Citizens For Civil Responsibility assume your positions, READY!

AIM!

TO BE CONTINUED in next issue...


End file.
